You Have A Sister?
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: Ray has a sister!? Does Kai like her? Read to find out. Plz R/R swear words used.
1. Default Chapter

Ok lets see Tyson is looking for more food (He is now emptying out my shoes.), Max is running around on a sugar high, Ray is trying to talk to my cat and I have know idea where Kenny is and I don't care but Kai is sitting on the couch doing nothing. So you can sort of see why I have locked myself in the study to write more fics. Ok so here goes my newest fic. It takes place after the regional tournament in but they are in China.  
  
I don't own any thing except for Kris and her bitbeast. In this Kai is 16 the rest are 14 and Kenny has gone on holiday. YOU HAVE A SISTER?  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TALK TO HIM!"  
  
A girl about 16 wearing steel toed black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt and a long black leather coat shouted at Tyson. Her name was Kris her hair was long, up in a ponytail and black like Ray's. Over all very pretty. They were out side a small house where the newly formed Bladebreakers were staying.  
  
"I told NO fan girls are aloud in!" he shot back at her.  
  
"I am not a fan girl! I just need to talk to Ray! It's really important!"  
  
"No! Go away!" Tyson almost screamed it. He then slammed the door in her face. She got even more angry her eyes turned in to gold cat silts.  
  
He turned to walk back into the living room and said to Ray.  
  
"That one is really obsessed with you!" He giggled slightly before he heard the bang.  
  
Just then she kicked. Kicked with all her might. The door came right off it's hinges knocking it to the floor she walked over it.  
  
"Holy shit!" said Tyson and Max.  
  
On her way to the living room where Tyson his mouth opening and closing picked him up with the scruff of his neck and walked into the room.  
  
He muttered a small "Help me."  
  
Ray instantly recognised her "Kristina!". She walked over to him and they hugged each other.  
  
"Hello Raymond." She almost purred back.  
  
"Um.Kris do you think that you could put my friend down?"  
  
"This little brat is your friend?" she dropped him he ran and hide behind the couch.  
  
"Um.Yes."  
  
"Ray do you know each other?" asked Kai.  
  
"Know each other! He's my baby brother." She answered Kai, ruffling Ray's hair.  
  
"You have a sister?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Ray I have to give you something." She slapped him so hard he was knocked off his feet the others all took a step away from her.  
  
"OW. What was that for Kris?" he asked getting up.  
  
"For ditching us and leaving mum in the state she is now!" she growled at him.  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't cry little one. I understand why you left, I almost did the same thing when I was your age." She hugged him for a little while.  
  
"Really?" he looked up at her and asked.  
  
"Yes, then I realised I had you to look after, so I stayed. That's also sort of why I'm here." She told him.  
  
"Why didn't you try to find me earlier?"  
  
"I did I have called here every night for weeks, but that arsehole wouldn't put me through to you. So I decided to come here and talk to you but he wouldn't let me in so I kicked down the door." She said it as if she does it all the time. She glared at Tyson with cat slits, he sunk lower behind the couch. "Tyson why didn't you tell me my sister wanted to talk?" he questioned him.  
  
"I thought she was just another fan girl. She didn't say she was your sister." "Yeah. I sort of forgot to mesion that. **anime falls**.  
  
"So Kris where are you staying?" Ray asked his older sister.  
  
"I've been sleeping in a tree in the park." She said it as if everyone did it. "You might be able stay here if it's ok with Mr. Dickinson." Ray offered.  
  
"It is ok with him. I talked to him yesterday that's how I got the address and phone number a few weeks back." She replied coolly.  
  
"Um.Are you going to tell me the names of yours friends or will I have to use force." She grinned really evilly at him.  
  
"Ok well the one who wouldn't let you in is Tyson, the blonde is Max, the silent one is Kai and I think Kenny is on holiday."  
  
She wasn't listening to the last part here gaze was fixed on Kai. He could sense her gaze and opened his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
  
  
Kai's POV:: Those eyes and teeth are like mirror images of Rays, now that's scary. But even I have to admit she pretty cute.  
  
  
  
Kris' POV:: Hmm he looks like a worthy opponent for Midnight, he's also sort of cute in a tough guy way.  
  
  
  
Her ears picked up something that he couldn't hear.  
  
"Mr. D is coming." she informed them she went over and lay, on her back with her eyes closed on the couch. Mr. D then walked in.  
  
"Kristina what did you do to the door?" Mr. D asked getting slightly angry when he saw the door.  
  
She obviously didn't really care but answered "Tyson wouldn't let me in, so I had to kick it down so I could talk to my brother."  
  
"Do you think you could put it back up? First you did it to my office and now this place."  
  
"Sorry." She got up put the door back on and came back like 10 minutes later.  
  
"Do you blade?" the question came out of nowhere from Kai.  
  
"Of course, what you think that just because I'm a girl I don't blade?"  
  
"No." slightly taken aback she grinned evilly again.  
  
"Good, then I challenge you to a battle."  
  
"Kris don't, he's really good. He might beat you." Ray said warningly.  
  
"No he won't. He might have a red phoenix but I have the black tiger." She glared at her brother for doubting her skills.  
  
"Shall we go test your skills Kris." Mr. D asked.  
  
"We shall." Now starting to glare at Kai.  
  
In the beyblading dish in the back yard.  
  
"1.2.1. Let it rip!!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Go Dranzer!!"  
  
"Go Midnight!!"  
  
Both blades were launched Kai started to attack.  
  
"Dranzer Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Midnight Tiger Swipe!" Kris launched into her counter attack. Her blade hit Kai's and knocked it out of the dish instantly.  
  
"You have improved Kris." Ray told his sister.  
  
"That's nothing Ray. Midnight and I have more up or sleaves than that." She smirked evilly.  
  
"Very good Kris, I think that is worth a spot on the team for the Asian tournament against the White Tigers." (A.N I know it doesn't make sense just pretend it does ok.)  
  
"Your facing them! Why didn't you tell me I would love to kick Lee's face in!" she then calmed down and said to Mr. D.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dickinson I would love to join you that way I can keep an eye on this little one." She put her arm around Ray. He blushed.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// A week later:: At the Asian tournament Kris didn't show herself until the finals with the White Tigers.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the finals of the Asian tournament between the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers!" said AJ Topper.  
  
"First up for the White Tigers is Gary and for the Bladebreakers is Max."  
  
The battle went as I did in the show I can't remember who won so who ever it was won.  
  
Second battle Ray vs. Mariah.  
  
"You kill her Ray!" Kris whispered to him before he got up.  
  
"Kris!" he hissed back.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you have a crush on her." She smirked as he blush so much he looked sunburnt.  
  
"And the winner is Ray!" AJ said "Now the nest battle is between Lee and a new member of the Bladebreakers called Kris."  
  
Lee thought:: No she wouldn't she was loyal to the village unlike Ray.  
  
He was wrong she stood up walked over to the dish from where she was sitting in the shadows.  
  
"Kris!!" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Mariah." Kris smiled at her.  
  
"N No way!! K Kris you wouldn't!!" he stammered at her.  
  
"Yes way. I did Lee." She purred in the way that she knew would weaken him.  
  
"You are just like your brother a traitor." Her regained his cool.  
  
"How dare you Lee. And thought you like me." She said in mocking hurt.  
  
"Well at least I have the advantage of having a bitbeast." He tried to put her down.  
  
"Of course that's what you think I never did show you Midnight did I?" she hissed back.  
  
"Ok lets get this battle underway! 3.2.1.Let it rip!!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone.  
  
"Go Galleon!" Lee screamed at her as he launched his beyblade.  
  
"Midnight Go!!" her blade spun into the dish. Both chased after each other for a little while Lee got really annoyed at this so he attacked her.  
  
"Galleon Black Lightning!!" his bitbeast came out and started to attack she dodged and then rammed straight into his blade causing it to wobble.  
  
"No way!!" he stood shocked looking at her dead in the eye.  
  
"See what me and Ray learned while travelling I was never far behind so what he knows I know." She shot at him. "If we stayed in that little village we wouldn't have learnt how to counter that or how to beat you!" she added. "Midnight Tiger Swipe!!" she ordered her blade. Lee's got shot straight out of the dish and landed behind him.  
  
"And round one goes to Kris!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Don't you think that she looks just like Ray?" AJ Topper commented.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit older."  
  
Kris had somehow got into the commentary box and told them.  
  
"Of course we look like each other he's my younger brother you idiots!" She climbed down back to the dish.  
  
Ray asked "How did you get up there?" she just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged again.  
  
"You have a sister?" asked Jazzman.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it Rip!" Jazzman yelled again.  
  
Second round Lee won couldn't be bothered to write another battle so imagine it.  
  
"The second round goes to Lee! In the third round you can chose someone else to battle as a one round battle!" Jazzman announced.  
  
Lee stood up so did Ray.  
  
"Show him what we are made of Ray!" Kris edged him on.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it Rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
You sort of know what happens Ray is close to losing but comes back by using Tiger Claw.  
  
"Galleon attack!!" Lee screamed.  
  
"Counter attack!!" Ray replied "Don't you see Lee there is more to this than you think! I left to find out more about beybladers and there blades not why you think. I didn't leave a note because I knew you would come after me and I had to go alone!" Ray almost screamed it at Lee thick head.  
  
"Drigger show him what we've learnt!"  
  
Drigger zoomed around until it was next to Galleon. Drigger slammed into Galleon knocking it out of the dish.  
  
Lee was speechless, Kris smirked stood up and gave Ray a hug.  
  
"Thank you." Ray whispered to her.  
  
"For what Ray?" she looked puzzled.  
  
"For coming back to me."  
  
"Your welcome." She was then interrupted by Lee.  
  
"Good match. I'm sorry for what I said."  
  
"It's ok Lee I understand how you felt." Ray replied with a smile. Lee walked over to get his blade Ray looked straight into Mariah's eyes they both smiled and walked out of the stadium. Kris walked over to Kai.  
  
"Would you like to go and have a coffee with me?" she asked without hesitating at all.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." He blushed slightly she saw it no matter how hard he tried to cover it.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" she asked him he sighed.  
  
"No girl as cute as you have ever asked me out for a coffee." The blushed died down very slightly. She kissed him on the cheek he blushed more.  
  
"No guy has ever blushed that much around me except for maybe Ray but he doesn't count." Kai started to glare at Ray.  
  
"Hey Kai, if you want to glare at someone glare at Lee he's had a crush on me for years." She tossed a look at Lee who was walking past them. Kai and Lee glared at each other for a little while before they went different ways. Ray and Mariah hugged before going to their teams.  
  
"Goodbye Mariah." Ray said to her.  
  
"Bye Ray. Cya Kris!" she said the last part louder so Kris Could hear it.  
  
"Cya later Mariah!" Kris said back. "Cya later Gerbil Man!" she yelled at Lee's back. He waved at her without looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? Please R/R for me I might write more of it if I get enough reviews.  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	2. Other Half

Galux Phoenix has entered the building! Ok I am writing a sequel to YOU HAVE A SISTER?  
  
  
  
I don't own any thing except Kristina and Midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE A SISTER? Part 2.  
  
At the airport Kris is going back to China. Kris and Kai are going out with each other.  
  
"Ray, I'm going home for a little while. I'll be back for the finals." Kristina sadly told her little brother Ray. He looked stumped.  
  
"Why, Kris why?" Ray didn't want her to leave and he knew Kai wouldn't either. Kris looked down at her feet.  
  
"Mum wants to know how you are and what you are up too." She wiped away the tear that ran down her brother's cheek. "I promise I'll be there for the finals." She took off her Tigers Eye pendant and gave it to Ray. Kris hugged him before walking over to Kai.  
  
"Goodbye Kai." She kissed him and purred. "Be a good boy for me." She hugged them both before getting on the plane home.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// Bladebreakers hotel room Kenny is back and working on Dizzi, Max and Tyson are being idiots. Kai and Ray walk in the door.  
  
Max and Tyson looked up. "Where's Kris?" Max asked.  
  
"She's going back to my village." Ray finally said. Tyson smiled.  
  
"Good." Then in one swift movement Kai had Tyson pinned to the wall. Kai glared at him and let him go then walked into the other room. Ray followed him.  
  
"Don't take it out on him Kai. She left because she had to. Kris would stay if she could help it." Ray could feel Kai's pain. Kai looked up.  
  
""How do you know how Kris feels?" Kai questioned the Chinese blader.  
  
"I did the same thing to my village before the regional tournament." Ray sighed as he answered Kai. They looked at each other before Ray passed Kris' pendent to Kai then left the room to join the others.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Kris walked into her village, looked around saw the elders and walked up to them. They stood there looking at her.  
  
"How is my mother?" she questioned them, they led her inside the small hut they were outside. A woman was sitting in a chair mumbling about 'her baby boy'. Kris walked over to her.  
  
"Mum." The woman looked up at her and smiled in a slightly dazed way.  
  
"Kris, your home."  
  
"Yes Mum. I'm home." She replied in a soothing voice.  
  
"Where is your brother?" she managed to say then coughed.  
  
"He is winning beyblade tournaments. But he misses you I saw it in his eyes before I left." She told her mother. Kris hugged her mother stood up then walked out of the hut.  
  
Kris went behind one of the buildings where most of the kids practiced blading. She saw Lee stalk off up a trail to another dish where the White Tigers practice, she followed him. He launched his blade into the dish. Kris came and stood behind him he didn't turn around.  
  
"Go away Mariah." He growled thinking it was the pink haired girl.  
  
"Who said I was Mariah?" she replied coolly he turned around to see Kris sitting on a rock behind him. He stood gaping at her.  
  
"Hello Lee."  
  
"Kristina, what are you doing here?" he asked her still angry at her for going out with Kai.  
  
"Checking up on my Mum." She loaded her blade onto her launcher and letting it go into the dish. It slammed into his blade, his slammed hers back she bent down picked up her blade and put in back in her pocket. She turned to leave Lee interrupted.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked Kris.  
  
"To talk to Mariah. Why?" she narrowed her eyes while saying the last part.  
  
"Nothing." He blushed. Kris turned and smirked at him then walked away.  
  
She walked to one of the houses and knocked on the door. Kris stood patiently waiting for a reply. Mariah answered the door.  
  
"Oh hi Kris. Dad said you were in town." Mariah said joyfully as she let Kris in. "Hi Mariah." They both went inside and talked about things I don't know what couldn't think of anything.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// The Bladebreakers were in a hotel room in L.A. the night before the finals between the Bladebreakers and the All-stars. Ray was getting nervous because Kris hadn't shown up yet, he was standing on the balcony looking out at all the neon lights. There was a knock at the door Tyson opened it Kris walked in. Her brother was on the balcony, her boyfriend sitting on the couch Max and Tyson were being dumb and Kenny was working on Dizzi. She dropped her bags Kai opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. Kai stood up walked over to her and kissed her. When they broke apart she smiled and he gave her back the Tigers Eye pendant.  
  
"Thank you Kai." She purred then kissed his cheek. Kris walked over and out onto the balcony and stood next to her brother.  
  
"Nice view. Isn't it Ray." She whispered to him he turned to her and smiled. They hugged, Ray then put her pendant back on.  
  
"Thank you for keeping the promise." He whispered to her.  
  
"No prob little one." She replied then turned and walked inside.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ The following day the finals went like they did in the show. Tyson won against Steve, Eddie defeated Ray and Max beat Michael. After Ray lost he cried into Kris' shoulder as she stroked his hair.  
  
"It's ok everyone has to lose one time or another." She whispered to him. That seemed to cheer him up a little bit. "Even I have lost one time or another, so calm down Ray." Kris added.  
  
"And the winners of the American Tournament are the Bladebreakers!!" Jazzman yelled to the crowd.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// On the boat to go to Russia. Kenny is sea-sick, Kai and Kris are sitting together, Ray is reading, Max and Tyson are swimming upstairs in the pool.  
  
"You know this is really nice."  
  
Kris told Kai as she sunbaked on a deck chair in her bikinis. He just humphed at her she of course glared at him and rolled over onto her back.  
  
"I'm going swimming. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and walked off. Kai sat there looking sort of stunned then decided to go train in the bey arena so he got up and headed in that direction.  
  
When Kris arrived at the pool Max and Tyson were terrorising people by splashing and bombing them. Kris shook her head dived in and swam over to them she stood up behind them, picked up Tyson and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Why are you terrorising them?" Tyson gulped.  
  
"Um hi Kris." She dropped him muttering 'Idiots.' Under her breath. She then swam a few laps before getting out. A few guys came up to her asking for her phone number, she pushed them all away and stalked off.  
  
"Get lost you freak I already have a boyfriend!" she turned to walk away the guy interrupted her.  
  
"What's his name?" she stared at him.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari." She walked away. They guy stood gaping at her.  
  
"You are going out with the captain of the Bladebreakers?" she simply nodded at him. "How did you meet him?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"My younger brother. And the fact that he is my team captain."  
  
"What?? Who is your brother?" the guy was almost falling apart 'He was flirting with a member of the Bladebreakers and she was Kai's girlfriend! No way!' he thought.  
  
"Ray." With that she turned and walked away from the guy.  
  
She got changed and went to train with Kai. When she got to the arena Kai and Tyson were there as well as this guy with purple hair and good clothes. He and Tyson battled, the guy with purple hair won, Kai asked.  
  
"What is your name?" Kai glared at the guy without blinking just the way Kris liked it. The guy just walked away, Kris stoped him from leaving by tripping him.  
  
"Answer him." She also glared at him. He stood up dusted himself of looked into her eyes and said.  
  
"Robert." Then she let him leave the room. They soon docked in Paris, they got off they had 4 hours before the ship left. While they were gone Ray and Kris went to see a friend who was a cook, Max, Tyson and Kenny sight seeing to the Eiffel Tower and Kai was perfecting his moves.  
  
The whole thing with the Dark Bladers happens, there they meet Oliver, and of course Tyson challenges him (A.N. Tyson would challenge a rock if it could blade!).  
  
Ray and Kris walked through a park (after finding out who Oliver was.) a couple of kids ran past.  
  
"Did you hear some forenn kid challenged Oliver to a battle!" one of the kids said. Ray and Kris looked at each other and in unison said.  
  
"Tyson!" then they ran after the kid. When they got there Tyson and Oliver just launched their blades. Ray and Kris made their way through the crowds.  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing? This guy is better than you!" Ray yelled at him. "No his is not Ray." Tyson yelled back at him, Kris glared at him. Then yelled. "Tyson get your scrawny, little, over confident arse down here now!!"  
  
He yelled back "No!". Oliver shook his head and looked down at her and said. "Someone as beautiful as you should not yell like that." She yelled back.  
  
"Shut up!" then Tyson and Oliver battled you know how it goes, Oliver wins then tells them about Enrique and invites them to his restaurant. He never takes his eye of Kristina. She phoned Kai and he came in just as she asked.  
  
"Um Oliver?" Kris question the green haired French guy.  
  
"Yes Kristina." He kept on looking at her.  
  
"Do you think you could stop staring at me?" he looked puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going out with Kai, it's really annoying me and I don't like you." She told him with just a bit of anger. Oliver sighed.  
  
Kai sat down next to her. He put his arm around her.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ They got back on the boat and headed to Italy before going to Russia in Italy they got off again but took their stuff because from there on they were going to take the train.  
  
They walked around Rome for a little while until they found Enrique's mansion. A boy came running out of the mansion, he had blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeved red top cut off around the ribcage. He stoped in front of them. He looked at each of them, then spoke.  
  
"Ah you must be the Bladebreakers. I am Enrique, Oliver told me all about you." His eyes landed on Kris she glared at him so did Kai.  
  
"You must be Kristina. Oliver spoke very highly of you." He bent down and kissed her hand she kneed him then slapped him so hard he fell over and when he got up he had a big red mark on his face.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked her. She growled the reply.  
  
"For touching me you arsehole. No one touches me except my brother and my boyfriend. You got that?" then she turned and walked over to where Kai was a few metres away.  
  
"Yes." Tyson stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle!" Tyson looked at the teen standing before him. "Ok meet me here noon tomorrow, but don't let her near me." Enrique laughed.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked to the BBA Italy office because they didn't have hotel reservations. Tyson noticed there was a picture of Robert on a notice board he tore it down and showed it to the others. Max asked the lady about him.  
  
"Well Robert is the English Regional Tournament Champion. He is also undefeated in every single match he has ever been in." she finished.  
  
"Well there is a first time for everything so he is going down when we get to England!!" Tyson of course still has challenging everything on his mind. Kris rolled her eyes at his idiocy to everything.  
  
"You remember what he did to your blade on the boat right?" she commented to see how he would react to his defeat.  
  
"Yes." He looked sort of sad. Kris was getting bored so she asked.  
  
"I'm going to go see the Colosseum anyone want to come?" she looked around at them. Kai followed her out of the room. They walked for a while following street signs. Kai asked.  
  
"How do you know where we're going? Those signs are in Italian." She looked at him like it was obvious.  
  
"There are English translations down the bottom." She rolled her eyes at him. "You know that is something Tyson would do." He added as she smiled at him. Then Kris saw a pet shop, she ran straight over to it Kai walked after her. She had gone over to the cats section there was this one kitten that came over to her. It was black, had big golden eyes much like her own and was obviously the runt of the litter. The shopkeeper came over and said.  
  
"That little one never talks to people. Your lucky. He's a beautiful cat and he sort of looks like you!" he laughed a little. Kris got out her wallet. "How much is he?" the man looked at her.  
  
"Well since he is the runt and no-one wanted him, he is $150.00." He told her, she took out some cash and gave it to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said then picked up the cat and walked out, Kai stayed behind got cat food and stuff then walked after. They walked back to where they were staying.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// They walked into the apartment and Kris put the cat on the floor it walked around until it fell asleep on the couch. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray walked in Tyson walked over to the couch and tried to sit down where the cat was, he then sat down on the cat. The cat let him know about by clawing Tyson butt. "Ouch!! What the fuck is that?" Tyson yelled. Kris walked over to him and picked up the cat that was still on the couch and patted it so it calmed down. "That is my pet cat and you just sat on him."  
  
"We left you two alone for 2 hours and you buy a cat!" Kenny almost screamed. Ray was about to fall over in laughter, Kris glared at him.  
  
"What are you going to called him?" Max piped up, Kris thought for a little while then smiled and looked at her new cat.  
  
"How about Italy." The cat purred at her. "Good that's settled the cat is called Italy."  
  
Then she walked over to where Kai put the cat food got out one of the tins opened it and put it in the bowl Kai had bought Italy finished it in a few minutes.  
  
"I'm going to bed see you in the morning. Come on Italy." She whistled and the cat followed her into her room.  
  
"How does she do that?" Tyson asked looking at Ray.  
  
"She has always had a sort of connection with cats. It's sort of weird." He answered. He then noticed something.  
  
"Don't you think that the cats eyes were exactly the same as Kris'?" Ray said turning to Tyson and the others. They nodded. Ray sighed thinking that cat is like her other half.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok now I can't think of anything. I know it sucks more than the first one but it should get better as I go alone making up a whole lot more crap. Well I hope you like it. Cya all later. Please review it for me or I will scrap all of it. Galux Phoenix (((. 


	3. Transformation

My third instalment of pure crap!! I hope you like it!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first two you guys rule;) ( :P!  
  
  
  
  
  
I own only Kris and this really screwed up plot line  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE A SISTER?  
  
Transformation.  
  
Chap 3.  
  
By Galux Phoenix.  
  
  
  
"I told him Enrique would win but would Tyson listen to me no."  
  
Kris sat in the stand of the mini Colosseum watching Tyson pick up his pretty trashed blade. Kai sitting next to her just smirked. Then naturally Tyson challenged him to a rematch. Kris sighed thinking 'Just how dumb could you actually get?'.  
  
The 16 year old with black hair got up and walked towards the exit with Kai at her side.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ They walked around town for a while and then headed back to the hotel the were staying in, a man came up to them and in Italian said.  
  
"Would you care to leave him and come home with me?" ((A.N. I don't know Italian so pretend its in Italian for me.)) she in reply told him in prefect Italian.  
  
"Get bent you retard! I'd never go anywhere with you!!" she then stalked off dragging Kai along with her.  
  
When they got back to their room he just looked at her then regaining his cool started to glare at her back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were fluent in Italian?" Kai was still glaring at his girlfriend Kris. She turned and glared back.  
  
"Well there a quite a few things you don't know about me, but you will probably find out anyway. Like the fact that I'm also fluent in French and Russian." she sighed and walked up to him. "You know I love it when you glare at me."  
  
Kris slid her hand into Kai's. She planted a few kissing on his lips before he deepened them she broke off.  
  
"Don't even think about Ray."  
  
Kai looked a bit confused then realised what was going on. She reached over and opened the door and there stood a very stumped Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny. Ray was the first to regain the use of his mouth and put his arm back by his side from where it was halfway to the door knob.  
  
He giggled slightly then broke out in laughter as his sister stood there holding hands with Kai and glaring at him.  
  
"Come on you." She stood still glaring then grabbed her brother by the ear and dragged him off down the hall. The others except Kai winced as they heard Ray being hit upside the head by his older sister. They sighed and went inside the room.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// "Ow! Kris what was that for?" Ray looked up at his sister rubbing his head where she had hit him.  
  
"For testing my patience!" she glared at him then walked into the park across the road. He followed her into a dense patch of trees. She then disappeared from his sight. He looked around for her.  
  
"Um Kris where are you?" she sighed at her brother's question.  
  
"I'm up here Ray." She said it sweetly. Ray looked up at his sister who was perched on one of the higher branches of a big Oak tree. He started to climb up to her. Ray got over the last branch and sat next to Kris.  
  
"Meow." There was a small squeak from her coat. Ray looked at Kris with his eyebrows raised, she ignored him a reached in and then pulled out Italy and put the small cat on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you bring me up here?" Ray sat there looking at her as she looked into his eyes. Kris sighed again.  
  
"It has begun." He looked strangely at her as if she were crazy then as if he remembered something. Ray raised his eyebrows, then just looked confused. "The transformation you idiot." Kris said impatiently. Ray's eyes widened so far his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.  
  
"W-What do y-" he was cut off by Kris's hand over his mouth. She removed he hand and silently pointed down to under the tree. There stood Tyson looking around for them. After they were sure Tyson had gone she jumped down out of the tree and walked back to the hotel. Ray took the lift and Kris the stairs.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ When Ray got back to their room that Kai, Kris and Ray shared, Kris was pacing and Kai was obviously still upstairs.  
  
"Do I tell him or not?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
The normal sharp, alert and sometimes aggressive Kris was replaced by a softer and confused Kris.  
  
"Um Kris are you alright?" Ray looked genially worried about his sister.  
  
She shook her head, locked the door then walked over to Ray.  
  
"As I said before my transformation has begun." She took off her black leather coat, what Ray saw made him gasp.  
  
On her arms were faintish orange and black stripes, they were also on her back and legs. Kris jumped and quickly put her coat back on, as Kai walked into the room holding the key.  
  
"Tell anyone and die!" she hissed at her brother. She glared at him.  
  
"Tell anyone what?" Kai asked standing behind her, she tensed up then sighed thinking he would find out anyway. Kris pulled Kai into the room and looked the door behind him.  
  
Kris pulled both boys into on of the bedrooms and sat them down on the bed then began to pace again.  
  
She took off her coat and showed Kai the makings that Ray had seen only a few minutes ago. He like Ray gasped. Kris then started to explain them.  
  
"In our White Tiger village if we meet our other half we transform. Usually into the creature our bit-beast is or if we don't have one a white tiger. Italy is my other half so in a day or two I will become an orange tiger."  
  
She sighed again before slumping down onto the floor stroking Italy.  
  
"How?" Kai asked sort off stunned.  
  
"Well about a thousand years ago an evil sorcerer came to our village seeking shelter, the village chief kicked him out. He put a spell on us for eternity. So when we find our other half whether it be Human or animal we would transform into a tiger, lion or mountain cat." She sighed again.  
  
"Some of our village went insane when it happened to them, like our mother. Very few have been able to control it and transforming at will."  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek remembering that her father could transform at will.  
  
Something then interrupted her thoughts a knocking at the front door. Kris jumped up walked to the door and unlocked it opening it a fraction. She peered out and saw Tyson she took a step back and out on her coat that was in her arms on before letting him in.  
  
"I was wondering where you and Ray had got to. So where were you?" Tyson said all hyper-y and happy. She glared with her golden eyes before barging past him and out of the hotel with Italy at her heels.  
  
All three boys stood there stumped at her.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// On the roof of the hotel, Kris is sitting watching the sun set over the park silently crying.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be alright." A orange and black tiger stood behind her glowing slightly black.  
  
"How can I be sure Midnight?" she looked at the tiger with a tear stained face. Midnight walked over to her master and lay down next to her. Kris put her arm on the tiger and Italy lay across the tigers paws.  
  
"Well you should follow your-" then Midnight's ears pricked up she then jumped up and stood ready to protect her master.  
  
"Who's there?" Kris also stood up. Ray opened the door to the roof and looked really shocked to see a glowing tiger in front of his sister.  
  
"Ray!! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Why is there a tiger in front of you?"  
  
"Midnight it's ok you can calm down. She is my bit-beast and he is my brother." Ray looked even more shocked when she said that.  
  
"Ok master." The bit-beast said backing down.  
  
"What the hell it can talk!!" Kris looked at him then nodded.  
  
"Driger can to." She nodded to the bey-blade that was in his hand. "Just call his name and he will come."  
  
Midnight's P.O.V.  
  
Midnight thought for a while thinking Driger was the name of my brother bit- beast. I can't remember the last time I saw him it was that long ago.  
  
He looked back at her blankly then called.  
  
"Driger!" Ray bey-blade started to glow green, then a magnificent white tiger stood in front of him.  
  
"You called master?" Ray nodded as Driger looked around.  
  
Driger's P.O.V.  
  
Let me see my master, a girl, Midnight and a sunset nothing to exciting. Wait a minute Midnight!  
  
"Midnight is that you?" his eyes focused on the bit-beast in front of him.  
  
"Yep, I'm back brother." She suddenly ponced on her brother, they both started to laugh then talk about where they had been and what they had done. Ray and Kris on the other hand, sat and talked about what was going to happen.  
  
Driger and Midnight sat next to their masters until they heard something coming up the stairs. They leapt up alerting Ray and Kris to the intruder.  
  
"Get back into your blades!" Kris hissed under her voice. The bit-beasts nodded and did so.  
  
"What do you want Tyson?" Ray spoke up looking at the door that Tyson just opened.  
  
"We're all going down to dinner you guys coming?" Ray nodded.  
  
"Of course we're coming!" she ran past him leaving them stunned.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ At dinner Kris announced that she had something to tell them after dinner. Ray and Kai exchange glances, they both knew what she was going to tell them. Tyson kept on pestering her about it.  
  
"Come on tell us." Tyson almost begged her.  
  
"No." she replied, he kept on going.  
  
"Are you going to jump off a bridge?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you going to break up with Kai and go out with your cat?"  
  
"No!" Kris getting sick of Tyson stood up and left. "I'll talk to you after dinner. I'm going to go have a shower." And with that she walked away, towards the lift. Italy at her heels.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// Kris got in the shower and tried to get the stripes of her, they didn't change. When she got out the rest of her team were waiting for her. When she finally got out of the shower, got change and dried her hair she walked out into the living room where they were waiting for her.  
  
"Well you sure took you sweet-" Kenny said getting impatient but stopped mid-sentence because he was looking at her markings.  
  
"What are those?" Max pointed to the stripes that showed under her singlet top and boxer shorts.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about." They all looked at her.  
  
"Well?" Tyson said expectantly.  
  
"Well in a day or so I'm going to transform into a tiger for a while, just tell me if I try and eat you. Night guys." Kris turned and walked away from their stunned faces towards her bedroom with Italy following her.  
  
"Night Kris. Night guys." Ray followed her to his room next to hers. Kai walked past the rest of the team and towards his room at the end of the hall. "Why aren't you surprised?" Tyson grabbed Kai's arm.  
  
"She told us this afternoon." He then released his arm from Tyson's grip and continued to walk to his room. "Don't forget to lock the door before you leave." With that Kai walked away. The rest of the Bladebreakers put their mouths back into their sockets and left the room.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ In the morning Kris woke up first thinking something was wrong she looked down at her hands, except the weren't hands the were paws.  
  
""AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris yelled although it came over more as a roar. Ray and Kai woke up in an instant they ran to her room.  
  
"Crap." Kai's face paled.  
  
"She's a tiger." Ray mumbled slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our favourite author runs around crazily as her friends put it laughing evilly on a sugar high, because she has finally finished her third chappie.  
  
  
  
I write more later Ja ne!!  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	4. A Betting Tiger

Thanks to all of my beloved reviewers you guys are the best.**Blows kisses to all her reviewers.** Sorry I'm still on a sugar high.  
  
Special thanks to Galux Kitty because she brought me out of my cupboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't anything except Kris her details and this plot line. The plot gets really weird from here on.  
  
  
  
If you have read the first three I insist you do.  
  
  
  
YOU HAVE A SISTER?  
  
Tiger Bets.  
  
Chap. 4  
  
By Galux Phoenix.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray ran to her, he stood behind Kai in the doorway to her room. Her being his older sister Kristina. Except that she was no longer human, she was now an orange tiger. The tiger whimpered then curled up into a ball her head on her paws looking at he brother and boyfriend a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Ray walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"It's ok Kris. It will work out fine just think of dad." Ray said soothingly to her. She nodded then looked at Kai who came and sat next to her, stoking her behind the ears. Kris looked at him again and purred at the two guys she loved more than anything in the world.  
  
Another small purr came from next to Kris, Ray and Kai looked down to see a small black cat lying across her paws.  
  
The tiger put it's head on her paws next to the cat, Italy. Kris closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Ray stood up and walked out of the room back to his own. Kai stayed there for a few minutes still stroking Kris thinking :: she still looks as beautiful as she did in her normal human form. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room himself.  
  
She murmured something that sounded like 'Kai' before a tiger paw mark was tattooed into the skin on the back of her shoulder blade.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// When Kris woke up a few hours later she was human again. She walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen of the hotel room.  
  
Ray walked past her room and noticed she wasn't there he looked down the hall, he then walked into the living room.  
  
"Um Kris ??" Ray looked around the room.  
  
"What is it Ray?" she was sitting on the balcony looking out at the city.  
  
"Oh good your back to normal." Ray sighed and sat next to her. "What's that?" he pointed to her right shoulder where the paw print tattoo. She looked over her shoulder at it.  
  
"Um I think that the transformation tattoo. I read about it while researching the transformation in the library."  
  
A knock at the door awoke Kris from her thinking world. She got up walked to the door and opened it before her stood Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
"Hi Kris!" Max said get super happy jumping up and down.  
  
"Hi Guys!" she then whispered to Tyson. "Who gave him sugar?"  
  
Tyson looked guiltily down at the floor while walking in after Max. Kris sighed at him then closed the door after Kenny.  
  
"How much longer do you think-" Kenny stared to say she cut him off.  
  
"Till I become a tiger?" Kenny nodded to Kris. "It happened last night." She continued to wash her breakfast dish and make bacon and eggs. Tyson looked at them longingly.  
  
"Don't even think about it Tyson!" Tyson frowned as Kris put the food on two plates one for Ray the other Kai. Ray walked over grabbed his plate and began to eat.  
  
Kris walked over to the front door and opened it. About 20 seconds later Kai walked in. he sat down at the table and started to eat.  
  
"Bein. Merci." Kris smiled at him.  
  
"Your welcome." She fed the cat, went and got changed.  
  
"I'm going jogging be back in an hour or so." She walked out of the room with a key in her hand.  
  
When she was out of gearing range they started to talk.  
  
"Is it true that she you know became a tiger?" Kenny asked in a loud whisper. Ray and Kai nodded with a grim look on their faces.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Kris in fact did not go jogging she instead went up to the roof to talk to Midnight. Kris began to pace again.  
  
"How do I control it Middy how?" Kris looked really worried about what might happen.  
  
"As I was saying before follow your heart. Just try to transform, clear your mind of negative thoughts relax and picture your self as the tiger you were last night." The bit-beast spoke calmly to her agitated master.  
  
"Ok relax Kris, relax." She stopped pacing, sat down, closed her eyes and breathed evenly.  
  
Soon she started to change and within seconds she turned into a magnificent orange tiger, but it only lasted a few seconds she wasn't able to keep it for long.  
  
She decided she would work on it when the others were asleep. Kris sat up there for a while before going to train.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// it was two days later and Kris had finally perfected her changing skills. In a few days they would leave for England, after Tyson won against Enrique in their rematch.  
  
Two days after his defeat Enrique phone their apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Kris answered the phone sweetly.  
  
"Hi Kris it's Enrique! Robert has invited you to his castle in England for a few days. Meet me and Oliver outside my mansion tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Ok, we'll be there. See you then!"  
  
"Bye!" they both hung up the phone. Kris turned around to face the rest of her team. An evil grin came over her face they looked worried.  
  
"Ok guys go pack your things we are going to Robert's castle in England!" she got all excited and happy. They stared blankly at her.  
  
"When?" Kenny blurted out.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon we meet Enrique at his place." She smiled at him. "Now go pack!" she practically kicked them out of the room. Then walked to he room and started to pack her things.  
  
Ray and Kai walked into her room and stood in awe at her.  
  
"Your serious about this aren't you?" Ray looked strangely at her as he asked. "Yep!"  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to go with you." Ray sighed as he went and packed his things for tomorrow.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Outside Enrique's mansion the Bladebreakers were waiting for Enrique to turn up.  
  
"How much more do we have to wait for this guy?" Tyson had started to get impatient. When the head servant turned up in front of him.  
  
"Master Enrique wants you to follow me to the helicopter-pad, this way." He turned as they followed him out behind the mansion to revel a helicopter- pad where Enrique was waiting with Oliver.  
  
The servant picked up Tyson's, Max's and Kenny's bags and put them on board while Kris, Kai and Ray put them on by themselves.  
  
When they were in the air Kris took off her coat and took Italy off her shoulder and placed him on her lap. Enrique noticed her tattoo.  
  
"When did you get that?" he asked her.  
  
"When I transformed." Kris replied calmly.  
  
"In to what exactly?" Oliver questioned her some more.  
  
"A tiger." She said looking up at them. both of them looked at the other guys sitting around her. Enrique and Oliver saw that she was deadly serious and shut up.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// When they got to Robert's castle they hopped out and were greeted by Robert's servant Gustav.  
  
"Master Robert will be with you shortly." With that Gustav left the room closing the doors behind him. They looked around the room that Gustav had left the Bladebreakers, Enrique and Oliver.  
  
An hour later they where still waiting for Robert. Kris was getting really impatient, Kai and Ray were calmly sitting, Max and Tyson were fooling around, Kenny was upgrading Tyson's blade and Oliver and Enrique were talking.  
  
"That is it! That guy has kept me waiting long enough I'm going to find him whether or not he likes it!!" she started to walk over to the door.  
  
"How exactly were you going to find him? We don't even know our way around this castle well enough to find him! He could be I any of the millions of rooms in this place!" Enrique exclaimed.  
  
"Well then I'll smell him out!" with that she opened the doors, sighed, closed he eyes and turned into the orange tiger leaving her coat behind her. "Wow! Did she really do that?" Oliver didn't look so calm any more.  
  
Ray and Kai nodded.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Kris ran, stopping occasionally to find his scent. When she locked on to it she roared then started to run in his direction.  
  
"Johnny did you hear something?" Robert looked up from the chess game at his opponent.  
  
"No. I think you are hearing things." The red haired Johnny said without looking up.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" the was the sound again, it was a roar.  
  
Then both boys heard running foot steps except they weren't human.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!  
  
One side of the double doors fell of it's hinges in the door's place stood a beautiful orange tiger.  
  
The tiger a.k.a. Kris ran in ponced or Robert grabbed him by the back of the collar with her teeth, turned around and bounded out of the room again towards her team mates.  
  
Both Robert and Johnny were speechless as the tiger bounded away with Robert in her mouth.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// "Do you think she'll bring him back unscathed?" Ray softly asked Kai.  
  
"Who knows. I think he deserves whatever she does to him." They both looked up because they heard the pounding of Kris' feet against the floors of the castle.  
  
"Come back hear animal!!" they also heard a yelling coming from down the hall. The tiger bounded in with Robert in her mouth, she dropped him in front of the rest of the guys.  
  
"Well that was productive if I don't say so myself!" Kris looked very smug as she turned into her human form standing up. "Don't you agree with me Robert?"  
  
Robert sat there on the floor speechless he nodded slowly.  
  
"What the hell is going on here???" Johnny ran into the room looking around for the tiger. He looked down at Robert. "Where's the tiger?" he shot glares at all of the occupants of the room.  
  
Robert shot a frightened glance at Kris then slowly pointed up at her before staggering to his feet still pointing at her.  
  
"S-she's the t-he t-tiger." He stammered.  
  
"Very good Robert. You learn fast!"  
  
"What?? You can't be a tiger! Your just a girl with an attitude problem ." He said looking her up and down. Thinking:: steel toed combat boots, black jeans, a black singlet and a leather jacket! Who does this chick think she is? "Well I am Kristina Kon, brother to Ray, girlfriend to Kai and an orange tiger when I fell like it." She replied giving him the death glare while he smirked. He eyes turned to cat slits and in a flash was a tiger and had ponced on him knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Kris!" Kai warned her. She sighed walked off him and over to Kai when she became her self again.  
  
When Gustav showed the to their rooms Ray walked behind the others with Kris and Kai.  
  
"When did you perfect transforming?" Ray whispered to her so only Kai, Kris and himself could hear.  
  
"When all of you were asleep, I crept up to the roof and practised all night for several nights, till I got it right." She whispered back.  
  
"So that's why your were so sleepy at training." Kai realised she nodded.  
  
"Your rooms sirs and madam." Gustav opened some large wooden doors to revel a hall with 4 doors. "Madam if you would prefer a separate room it can be arranged."  
  
"No it's ok Gustav I'll share a room with my brother." She walked off towards the room on the left hand side with Ray and Italy at her heels.  
  
Max and Tyson shared a room, so did Oliver and Enrique, Kai and Kenny had the last room. Johnny and Robert sleep elsewhere in different rooms.  
  
Kris after she got changed almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Later that night.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kris awoke in the bed covered in cold sweat. She calmed down looking around the room she was sharing with Ray.  
  
She then remembered her dream.  
  
**Dream sequence.**  
  
Kai stood looing as cute as always until he opened his eyes. They weren't his normal chestnut colour they were bright blood red.  
  
He then became consumed by something black and evil. It was a giant bird.  
  
Kai then disappeared in to the blackness to be gone forever.  
  
**End.**  
  
That's when Kris woke up screaming. She through the covers off climbed out of the bed. Kris had decided to go for a walk.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// Still as stone. Quiet as a mouse. Physically there mentally not. He stood a few metres behind her in the doorway to the castle roof.  
  
She on the other hand sat near the ledge her eyes closed, legs crossed deep in meditation.  
  
"What do you want Oliver?" Kris questioned the pretty boy.  
  
"To know you are up here and not at breakfast with the others?" Oliver came and sat down next to her looking out over the view.  
  
"I need to think. It's impossible with Tyson and Max around so I came up here."  
  
"Think about you wouldn't understand no-one will!" she got to her feet and went back inside leaving a very stumped Oliver behind her..  
  
Kris sighed as she walked down the stairs to where they others were as she walked into the room they looked at her. She sat down between Ray and Kai, picked up an apple and started to eat.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Ray said looking into her eyes.  
  
"On the roof thinking."  
  
"You end up there a lot." Kai said in his cold emotionless voice that sent shivers down most peoples spines but not hers.  
  
"Yep!" she said almost glad she could concentrate on thinking and nothing else.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ That night Kris had the same dream except this time it was longer.  
  
**Dream sequence.**  
  
As the evil consumed him a face appeared laughing at her. His hair was long with a tuft of white on top his was the replaced with a thinner face with purple hair and weird black glasses on.  
  
Kris then woke up sweating again. She sighed realising it was a dream.  
  
"It seemed so real." She said out loud to herself.  
  
"What's the matter Kris?" Ray mumbled.  
  
"Nothing Ray go back to sleep." So he did just rolled over and went to sleep. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// She went up onto the roof for a few hours before going down for breakfast where Tyson already was.  
  
"Tyson if you ate any louder I could be deaf and still hear you!" she smirked. "Hey that's not nice!"  
  
"Well I don't think it's very nice that you are eating Robert out of house and home! I was talking to Gustav and he said that he is running out of food fast and he doesn't get fresh supplies for another two days! You know what happens if there is no food right?"  
  
"Ok then I'll lay off the food for a while." He sighed and pushed his plate away. She grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh Enrique!!!" Enrique mooched out from the next room mumbling.  
  
He put a few notes of money in her hand.  
  
"All $50 please, don't short change me!" He put some more money in her hand before leaving. That's when Tyson got angry.  
  
"YOU AND ENRIQUE PLACED A BET TO SEE IF YOU MAKE ME STOP EATING!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Not just me and Enrique. Robert, Johnny, Ray and Kai too." She indicated to the two teens who were raiding there wallets for cash.  
  
"Thank you very much!" she then walked past them towards Ray and Kai. Tyson still angry ran after her trying to get her attention with no such luck.  
  
"Ray! Kai!" she yelled sweetly. The two boys stuck theirs heads out of their room.  
  
"Do you remember our little wager?" Ray nodded Kai just looked at her.  
  
"Well pay up!!!!" Kris' evil side took over.  
  
Ray and Kai looked at each other before giving her the $50.  
  
"That's better now I'm going shopping. I'll be back in a few hours. Take care of Italy for me! Bye!" Kris walked out of the room.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Kris had gone to the closet town and was investigating some shops.  
  
After an hour or so she got tired and went into a nearby coffee shop. Kris at in a corner watching all the people come and go until someone came up behind her.  
  
"You know if you sit here long enough the whole world passes by." She looked up from her coffee cup into a pair of jade-green eyes that looked so familiar.  
  
"Sit down Matt." So the guy did.  
  
The guy called Matt had scruffy short blonde hair, black tight jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket over the top. The had coffee and talked about the times they spent in France sharing an apartment.  
  
"So what are you doing in England?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm on my way to the World Championships. I know a few people competing." She looked up at him and grinned evilly.  
  
"Now you know a few more!" a look of realisation grew on his face.  
  
"Your competing?"  
  
"Yep!''  
  
"With who?" he still looked a bit confused.  
  
"A few friends of mine. You wanna go meet them?" Kris said getting excited.  
  
"Sure! It would be great to get the point of view from some amateur teams!" she glared at him.  
  
"Me and my team are not amateurs!" Kris' eyes became slits Matt backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Good, do you think you could help me with my bags?" she said calming down.  
  
"Sure," he then saw then there were heaps of them he sighed.  
  
"Oh, one thing I have to go pick up my phone! Wait here." She dashed out of the café and went two stores down, grabbed her phone paid the guy and dashed back to the café.  
  
"Where did you get the money to pay for all this?"  
  
"I won a bet."  
  
"What was it Kris?" Matt said carrying some of her 10 bags.  
  
"That I could get this guy on my team to stop eating for more than 10 minutes." Matt laughed at as Kris they got in the car and were driven up to Robert's castle.  
  
"Wow! Do you live here?"  
  
"No it belongs to friend of mine." She said sadly.  
  
When they pulled Kris got out followed by Matt and all her bags.  
  
"Thank you Gustav." Kris practically ran towards the front doors.  
  
"Italy!" she knelt down cuddling the cat. "Did you miss me?" the cat meowed at her.  
  
"Come on Matt! There are people to meet!" she almost dragged him into the castle.  
  
"Ray!!" she yelled and a Chinese boy poked his head out of a door on her left. "There you are! I want you all to meet someone." She walked in to the room where the rest of the Bladebreakers were talking with Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert.  
  
"Come on Matt." Kai looked up she had brought a guy back here. She had finally pushed Matt into the room.  
  
"Everyone this is Matt. Matt this is everyone. In my team the captain is Kai" she whispered in his ear. "Captain et moi beau!" more French (Captain and my boyfriend!)  
  
"My brother Ray, Tyson the guy I had the bet on, Max his best friend and our researcher Kenny. All together we are the Bladebreakers. Our host is Robert." She looked at him.  
  
"The blonde is Enrique, the red-head Johnny and the French guy is Oliver." She looked at Matt who's mouth was almost on the floor.  
  
"Your entering with the Asian and American champs?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am." She smiled evilly. "So where are you staying?"  
  
"At the hotel in town."  
  
"OK cool. I'll call you later. Bye Matt!" he left them in peace as he walked out the front doors.  
  
She turned around to face the rest of them.  
  
"So are we going to get training or what?" the guys nodded at her. "Lead the way Robert!" he nodded and walked away.  
  
"Kris can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Kai."  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"Matt. Well we shared an apartment in France." She saw the look on Kai's face. "No nothing happened between us." She giggled slightly.  
  
"Oh and exactly how much did you win off that bet about Tyson?"  
  
"Well between you, Ray, Robert, Enrique and Johnny about $250.00 that's all." Kris smiled as she saw Kai smirk at how good she was at getting money off people.  
  
"I want to show you something." She reached into her pocket got out her phone dialled a number put it to her ear.  
  
"Hi Tyson speaking." Tyson answered his phone.  
  
"Hi Tyson! Did you know that from that bet I had on you I was able to get about $250.00 in total from the guys you see before you." She then hung up. "How did you get his phone number?"  
  
"That's not my secret to tell you." She whispered back.  
  
Leaving Tyson confused and angry. He turned to see her laughing at him, a vein in his temple was twitching rapidly.  
  
"YOU GOT $250.00 OUT OF THAT BET ON ME?!?!?!" He yelled at her making the others stop and stare at them.  
  
"Yep." She said calming down. "I had three bets going." The rest of the guys did anime falls except for Kai of course.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Tyson, Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Ray yelled at once.  
  
They all started to chase after her as she was laughing her head off at them. The remainder of the group sweat-dropped all except Kai.  
  
Kai then started to walk away.  
  
"Later."  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you like it. It took me ages to write so you better if you don't I will come after you and make my cat kill you.  
  
Ray walked in and sweat-dropped at this.  
  
Whispers to the readers.  
  
"Sorry she's on a sugar high and her evil side has taken over."  
  
Walks up behind him and hits him over the head with a giant mallet.  
  
"Much better! Don't you think?" Tyson and Max nodded fast before running away. "Oh now leaving with out even saying good bye that wasn't nice. Who cares? Oh Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
See what happens if you give me sugar!! I go around killing off my favourite characters.  
  
Well bye anyway. I don't care about flames their great for marshmallows!  
  
Galux Phoenix! 


End file.
